This invention relates to corner posts used in building, housing and other constructions, and more particularly to corner posts that provide an ornamented appearance to finished corners.
Corner posts are frequently used to finish the corners on the exteriors of homes and businesses. They can be used to provided subtle details or more pronounced architectural details for a corner while providing an aesthetic cover for the ends of rows of siding panels attached to the walls of the structure. A beaded corner post typically provides the appearance of a beaded center areaxe2x80x94an area with a relatively wide face and a rounded center protrusionxe2x80x94flanked by two side faces. Each side face may include, for example, an ornamental impression, such as a woodgrain finish. Each side face may also be fluted, or have a smooth, flat finish. The center area, rather than being beaded, may also include more detailed ornamental impressions and shapes, be cove shaped, and/or be any number of colors. The selected color need not be the same as the color of the siding panels attached to the structure or the side faces of the corner post.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view illustrating a prior art three-piece beaded corner post system 1. A beaded corner insert 2 is attached to a corner 4 of a structure. A first nailing flange 6a of corner insert 2 is typically nailed to a first exterior face 8a of the corner 4, and a second nailing flange 6b is typically nailed to a second exterior face 8b of the corner 4. The beaded corner insert 2 includes a central beaded protrusion portion 20 which is rounded. After the beaded corner insert 2 is affixed to the corner 4, mating portion 11 of a first side panel 10 (also referred to as a lineal) is fitted into an area 12a defined by the profile of beaded corner insert 2. The side panel 10 is typically nailed to the first exterior face 8a through nailing flange 14. The ends of the rows of siding panels (not to be confused with side panel 10) that are attached to the structure terminate near the corner 4 and are disposed within and covered by J-channel 16. The exterior face 18 of side panel 10 may include an ornamental impression as described above. A second side panel (not shown) is installed in a like manner by fitting the second side panel into area 12b defined by the profile of beaded corner insert 2 and by nailing the second side panel to exterior face 8b of corner 4. The prior art corner system 1 of FIG. 1, therefore, includes three principal piecesxe2x80x94a beaded corner insert, a first side panel, and a second side panel. It should be understood that the exploded view of FIG. 1 illustrates profile views of the components of a prior art beaded corner post system 1 and that each profile typically extends a length sufficient to cover the height of a corner 4 of a structure.
The prior art three-piece beaded corner post system 1 presents several problems. First, installation of the corner post system 1 requires the installation of three separate piecesxe2x80x94a corner insert 2 and two side panels 10. Also, many customers, after some time has passed, wish to replace the beaded portion 20 of the corner system, either because of damage to the beaded portion 20 or for aesthetic reasons, e.g., to replace the beaded portion with a portion having a different aesthetic look and/or a different color. Replacement of the beaded portion 20 of the beaded corner system 1 necessarily requires removal of siding panels fitted within J-channel 16, removal of the first and second side panels 10 attached to the corner 4, and removal of beaded corner insert 2, all followed by the complex re-installation of the three-piece beaded corner post system 1 having a replacement beaded corner insert 2.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view illustrating a prior art four-piece beaded corner post system 30. A starter section 36 is attached by a nailing flange 38 to a first exterior face 34a of corner 32. A mating portion 41 of first side panel 40 is then fitted into area 42a defined by the profile of the starter section 36, and the first side panel 40 is secured to first exterior face 34a by nailing flange 44. The ends of the rows of siding panels (not to be confused with side panel 10) that are attached to the exterior face 34a of a structure terminate near the corner 32 and are disposed within and covered by J-channel 46 included within side panel 40. The exterior face 48 of side panel 40 may include an ornamental impression as described above in connection with the side panel 10 of FIG. 1. A second side panel (not shown) is installed in a like manner by fitting a mating portion of the second side panel into area 42b defined by the profile of the starter 36 and by nailing the second side panel to exterior face 34b of corner 32. After the starter 36 and two side panels 40 are installed, a beaded corner insert 50 is fitted into areas 42a and 42b with mating portion 52a and 52b, respectively. Like beaded corner insert 2, beaded corner insert 50 includes a central beaded protrusion portion 52 which is rounded. The prior art corner system 30 of FIG. 2, therefore, includes four principal piecesxe2x80x94a starter section, a first side panel, a second side panel, and a beaded corner insert. It should be understood that the exploded view of FIG. 2 illustrates profile views of the components of a prior art beaded corner post system 30 and that each profile typically extends a length sufficient to cover the height of a corner 32 of a structure.
Although the prior art four-piece beaded corner post system 30 allows for easier replacement of the beaded corner insert 50 when compared with three-piece corner post system 1, installation of the four-piece system 30 is even more labor and time intensive than the three-piece beaded corner post system 1; namely, four separate pieces must be installedxe2x80x94a starter section 36, a first and second side panels 46 and a corner insert 50.
Therefore, there is a need for an ornamented corner post system which provides for a simplified installation process. Still further, there remains a need for an ornamented corner post system which allows for easy replacement of or modification of a central ornamented area of the corner post system.
A corner piece for covering a corner of a structure defined by two mating walls of the structure and for use in conjunction with siding panels attached to the mating walls includes an ornamented central portion having a first and second lateral edges and a first and second side walls. Each of the first and second side walls has an exterior face and an interior face. The first and second side walls are integrally formed with the ornamented central portion and extend from the first and second lateral edges, respectively. The first and second side walls cover a portion of the first and second mating walls of the structure, respectively, and overlap at least a portion of the siding panels when the siding panels and the corner piece are fastened to the structure. The corner piece provides for greatly simplified installation.
Also as described herein, a corner piece includes an ornamented central portion having a first and second lateral edges and a first and second side walls. The ornamented central portion is configured to receive a frictionally fitted ornamented cap. Each of the first and second side walls has an exterior face and an interior face. The first and second side walls are integrally formed with the ornamented central portion and extend from the first and second lateral edges, respectively. The first and second side walls cover a portion of the first and second mating walls of the structure, respectively, and overlap at least a portion of the siding panels when the siding panels and the corner piece are fastened to the structure. The corner piece, in addition to providing for simplified installation, also provides enhanced modularity by allowing ornamented caps of almost limitless designs to be frictionally fitted, or otherwise fastened, over the ornamented central portion.
The above and other features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention that is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.